Forbidden Love
by Shadow Kitase
Summary: Not much for a summary for this fanfiction, but I will say this is a Touya fanfiction.


Profile on Yukiru:

What she looks like; Yukiru has navy blue hair which goes to her waist, ocean blue eyes, and she wears a dark blue kimono which has sky blue flowers on it. Her hair is usually worn up like any Japanese girl and of course her weapon is a fan, and she is a half ice and half wind demon.

Her past: She doesn't quite know about where she came from, but she does know she is a demon. She was blessed with a magical fan, which she uses in battle. She also has regular magic, which she can use with out her fan. I'm not gonna say the rest of her past or it will ruin the fan fiction... but I will say this. She does fall in love with Touya.

Profile on Shadow: (this is a different version of Shadow.)

What she looks like; She has silver hair which goes to her knees, sappier eyes, silver fox ears with black tips, four silver fox tails with black tips, and she wears a kimono like top (more like a top from Inu-Yasha) and on the back of it has the star of David on it, and for her bottoms is a very short skirt, and she has high heeled boots and they go up a little past her knees. In her human form she wears the same outfit, only her has black hair that is worn up in a ponytail and she has metallic silver eyes.

About her past: her parents where killed a few years ago (I think about 5 years ago) but her older sister, older brother and younger brother are still alive and they live in a place called Eterna. She can use a black crystal katana, an ice crystal flute and blue fire and ice magic. Oh and her family are Keatons, or fox demon or spirits. (More like from the Legend of Zelda Major's Mask.). She is also a very skilled fighter, who happens to be in love with Hiei.

Forbidden love

"Hey! Is anyone here?" Yukiru called out as she walked into Koenma's palace.

"Yeah! Where in the same room as usually!" Yusuke yelled to Yukiru from the room he was in with the others.

Yukiru ran into same room as the others.

"Hey Yukiru! My love is here!" Kuwabara said and ran over to Yukiru.

Yukiru slapped him; "I'm not your love Kuwabara!" Yukiru said to him.

Kurama sighs, "Kuwabara just get over her!"

Yusuke laughed.

Kuwabara growled and walked back over to his seat.

Yukiru looked at the new guys who where there as well, "Hey who are those guys?" She asked.

Yusuke stopped laughing, "Oh... Those are our other friends. We met them at the Dark Tournament."

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves." Kurama said to the guys.

"I'm Touya, the Ice master." A guy with blue like hair and a blue outfit said to Yukiru.

"I'm Rinku!" Said the little boy.

"Jin is the name and I'm the Wind Master. I'm also Touya's brother." Said a guy with short red hair and pointy ears said.

"And I milady, The name's Chu." Said the last guy.

"Its... nice to meet you guys. I'm Yukiru, a good friend of Kurama, and the rest of Team Urameshi..." She said to them and smiled.

"Yeah, me and Yukiru where mainly childhood friends." Kurama said to them.

"Yeah... And I think she likes me!" Kuwabara said aloud.

Yukiru took out a fan like object, "Ice blades dance!" She then swung her fan at Kuwabara and ice blades came at him.

He jumped up and ran off.

Everyone laughed and Yukiru put away her fan.

"So then... Where's Shadow?" Yukiru asked the guys.

"I think she's with Hiei in his room." Yusuke said to her.

"Why would you want to know?" Rinku asked.

"Because I came here to train with her today..." Yukiru said shrugging.

"If she's busy with Hiei I can train with you." Touya said to her and smiled.

Jin smirked at Touya.

Touya looked at Jin, "What?"

Jin smiled, "Nothing...."

"Yeah, she's possibly doing something with Hiei, knowing her..." Chu said to Yukiru.

"Why don't you go see Yukiru?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah it couldn't hurt to go look." Yusuke said to her.

She nodded and walked over to Hiei's room. She put an ear to the door and heard something happening. She opened the door and peaked through the crack. She then saw it, Hiei and Shadow making out.

She closed the door quietly and blushed. She shook her head and stopped blushing. She then ran out to the others and hid behind the couch.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"What happened Yukiru?" Kurama asked and looked behind the couch.

"I... I... I saw..." Yukiru said stuttering.

"You saw what?" All of the guys asked all at once.

"I... I saw... Hiei and Shadow..."

"Do what?"

"K...issing...."

"What!?" Yusuke said that aloud.

"Oh my..." Kurama said aloud.

Jin and Touya looked at each other and slightly laughed.

Rinku and Chu laughed as well.

Shadow came running out, "Yukiru it's not what you think it is! You didn't see that!" She said blushing.

"I saw what I saw!" She exclaimed.

"Is it true Shadow?" Yusuke asked grinning.

"What's true?" She asked, pretending not to know anything.

"You know what he's talking about..." Kurama said smirking at her.

"Yeah! I wanna know too!" Rinku said to her.

"It would be interesting..." Touya said aloud.

"Me wanna know to!" Jin said smiling.

"Go on lassie, tell us!" Chu said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shadow said waving her hands in innocents.

Hiei then came out, "Just tell them Shadow, or I will."

"You tell them!" Shadow said looking at him.

"It's true, alright." Hiei said and walked next to Shadow.

"Oh my goddess!!" Yusuke said and his mouth dropped.

"Nice going Hiei!" Kurama said smiling.

Kuwabara's mouth dropped.

Touya and Jin looked at them weirdly.

Chu and Rinku held in their laughs.

"Any of you guys laugh, I'll slice your heads off." Hiei said and grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled her back into his room.

"Well then... Touya you said you'd train with me?" Yukiru said to Touya.

He looked at her and nodded, "Yeah sure."

Yukiru smiled.

Jin once again smirked.

Chu looked at Jin, "What are you smirking about ladle?"

Yusuke also looked at Jin and so did Kurama.

Yukiru and Touya then walked out into the training grounds.

"I think those two might develop a relationship together. I mean they seems to make a good couple." Jin said to them.

Yusuke chuckled, "Yeah. Their both ice demons."

"And they have wind demon in them as well." Kurama said aloud.

"Yeah, like Shadow and Hiei make a good couple." Chu said and smiled.

Rinku slightly laughed, "This is way to weird! Soon you know it Kurama will have a girlfriend!"

Kurama glared at Rinku, "I don't think so..."

"Yeah Kurama, I mean now most of Team Urameshi has a girlfriend but you. Just get one for gods sake!" Yusuke said to him.

Meanwhile in the training grounds...

"Don't think I'm going easy on you, just because you're a girl." Touya said to Yukiru.

"I didn't expect for the Ice Master to go easy. This will surely be a challenge!" Yukiru replied and took out her fan.

Touya got into battle position.

"Ice blades dance!" Yukiru swung her fan and ice blades came at Touya.

He dodged them easily, "Shards of Winter!" He then blew out ice like shards from his hand to Yukiru.

"Ice shield!" An ice like shield blocked the attack.

"I have to say, this might be an even match." Touya said now his right hand glowing.

Yukiru put her fan close to her face short of hiding it, "You think so... but we shall see about that... Wind blades dance!" She swung her fan again and this time wind blades came at Touya.

He jumped into the air able to float up for a certain mount of time. He then landed and he ran over to Yukiru, "Ice blade!" and an ice sword appeared into his hand. He then struck at her.

She levitated off the ground and moved backwards to dodge his attacks.

"Why do you not attack now?" Touya asked her.

"Because I choose not to." Yukiru replied.

"Ha.... Attack me Yukiru... After all this is a training battle." Touya said to her.

"Shut up you ass. I know what I'm doing!" Yukiru said to him.

Touya smirked, "Good, I don't want to fight some baka onna who doesn't know what she is doing." Touya said and started to attack her again.

Yukiru jumped back wards, "Ice blades Dance!" She swung her fan at him.

Touya dodged but he got cut on his arm, "heh heh... It's about time one of us got hit..." He said to Yukiru smirking again.

Yukiru slightly laughed, "Come on... You haven't hit me once!" She said and crossed her arms.

Touya then made his ice blade disappear. He looked at Yukiru who had her guard down. He then ran over to her and tackled her.

"What the fuck are you..." Yukiru said and blushed. Touya had pinned her down onto the ground, and he was on top of her.

Touya slightly blushed. He didn't say anything.

"Touya.... Could you get off of me...?" Yukiru asked him.

Touya stopped blushing and grinned. He then put his face close to hers, "No..."

Yukiru blushed even more, "What are you doing...?" She said to him. I can feel his winter fresh breath on my face... I feel... the emotion of love for him... but I just met him... But... I think I'm in love with him... She thought to herself.

End of chapter one


End file.
